W głębinach Tartaru
by Augustulus
Summary: Kiedy z pozoru rutynowa misja zmienia się w walkę o przeżycie, Percy uświadamia sobie, że istnieja siły przed którymi nawet Przekleństwo Achillesa go nie obroni.


_**Od autora:** No to tak tytułem wstępu chciałym poinformować całą publiczność, że to moje pierwsze opowiadania, więc bądźcie wyrozumiali choć chętnie przyjmę krytykę. Prolog dedykuje Niewidzialnej i mojej wspaniałej klawiaturze, bez której to dzieło by nie powstało. A tymczasem Enjoy!_

PROLOG:

Mrok.

Ciemność.

Tak Percy Jackson określał to co go otaczało, lecz wiedział, że nie było to poprawne stwierdzenie.

Jaki bowiem mrok sprawia, że syn Posejdona odczuwa palący ból w całym ciele, otwiera mu rany na całym ciele (mimo Piętna Achillesa), jaka ciemność podtrzymuje życie mimo braku pożywienia oraz wody, nie pozwala skupić na dłużej myśli, powoduje bezsenność i zamienia życie w ustawiczną torturę.

Nie należało zapomnieć o czających się wszędzie potworach, ktore tylko czekały na okazję by się zemścić za wyrządzone krzywdy na wędrujacym z zakapturzonym towarzyszem, umęczonym herosie.

Plusk. Plask. Odgłos kroków w płytkiej wodzie niósł się długo w przestrzeni. Percy potknął się i upadł wzbijając wodę w powietrze. W tej głębokiej otchłani nawet woda nie regenerowała mu wszystkich sił, zmniejszała jedynie uczucie dojmującego bólu. Poleżał chwilę wodzie, a następnie podparł się rękami podłoża, podniósł odrobinę i usiadł opierając się plecami o pobliską skałę. Utonął w myślach wspominając swoich przyjaciół Annabeth, Grovera, Nico oraz Tysona których pamiętał jakby byli zakryci za potężnie utkaną Mgłą. Nagle poczuł potrząsającą nim dłoń na ramieniu.

-Dobrze się czujesz?- zatroskany głos jego towarzysza przebił się do świadomości Percy'ego, pomagając mu wrócić do rzeczywistości.

-Wręcz doskonale, biorąc pod uwage parszywą sytuację w jakiej jesteśmy- wygdukał wyczerpany heros. Jego rozmówca roześmiał się lekko.

-Wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, jak dobrze to znosisz- dodał chłopak po chwili milczenia.

-No cóż, na powierzchni miałem parę tysięcy lat, żeby się przyzwyczaić do cierpień, więc tu odczuwam je o wiele mniej od Ciebie- odrzekł mężczyzna i zasępiony spojrzał w górę.- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sposób, by nas stąd wyciągnąć, bo inaczej kiepsko z nami. Tymczasem odpocznij trochę w wodzie, a ja stanę na straży.

Po tych słowach odszedł i zaczął krążyć wokół miejsca w którym siedział Percy, pozostawiając go własnym myślom. Heros zastanawiał sie, czy oczy jego towarzysza są po prostu bardzo dobrze dostosowane do ciemności, czy może tak jak jego własne postrzegają świat nie tylko w zwykłym świetle, ale także w podczerwieni i innych pasmach. Wtedy naszło go nagle kolejne wspomnienie Annabeth, dzień w którym mu wytłumaczyła na czym polegają jego zdolności widzenia w ciemnościach, ten sam dzień kiedy stwierdzili, że nie pasują do siebie. W końcu zapadł w pseudo-sen na jawie, jedyną formę odpoczynku jaka była dostępna w tej zapomnianej przez bogów otchłani.

Minęło parę godzin, minut, a może nawet dni (w tym miejscu bez światła nie było jak rozpoznać czasu), gdy instynkt nabyty w tym przerażającym miejscu przebił sie do otumanionej świadomości Percy'ego i kazał mu nagle się zerwać i odtoczyć na bok jednocześnie powstając na nogi. Jak zwykle jego szósty zmysł się nie mylił. W miejscu w którym przed chwilą przebywał stała wielka i umięśniona góra futra przypominająca byka. Nie zastanawiając się nawet heros odetkał długopis, który ze świstem zamienił się w miecz i ruszył na napastnika. Coś mu podpowiadało, że już kiedyś się zmierzył z tym stworem i co więcej wyszedł z tamtej walki zwycięsko. Rzucił się pod wyciągnięte ramię byka i ciął Anakslymosem w klatkę piersiową potwora. Na jego twarzy pojawił sie mały uśmieszek satysfakcji gdy usłyszał ryk bólu trafionej istoty. Wykonał unik przed ciosem ogromnych pazurów i nakazał wodzie podnieść siebie na wysokość głowy przeciwnika. Ten uniósł łeb i próbował wymierzyć Percy'emu cios z prawej łapy. Nie udało mu się z prostego powodu: jego domniemany obiad nie chciał współpracować. Mógł tylko bezsilnie przyglądać się herosowi wznoszącemu Orkana. Potem był tylko świst i ból u podstawy czaszki. Poczuł, że ciało przestaje mu byc posłuszne, zaś jego ciało zaczna tracić swą konsystencję. Po wielu takich przypadkach wiedział już, że eliminuje go to z gry jedynie na kilka godzin, lecz wizja cierpień jakie go wtedy czekały oraz oddalająca się perspektywa powrotu na powierzchnię (i jedzenia pysznych, mniej niebezpiecznych od tego herosów), spowodowały, że poczuł przypływ furii i uwalniając ją w ostatnim ryku, mocno uderzył przeciwnika, który poleciał i rąbnął o przeciwległą ścianę wąwozu. Czując coś w rodzaju chorobliwego zadowolenia Minotaur _(albowiem to był on przyp. Autor)_ rozmielił się całkowicie w pył, pogrążąjąc w cierpieniach spowodowanych ponownym scalaniem.

Tymczasem Percy był juz na nogach i podpierając się o ścianę z lekkim jękiem ruszył szukać

swojego towarzysza. Niestety im dłużej tu przebywał, tym bardziej Przekleństwo Achillesa traciło swą moc. Na początku nie było żadnych zauważalnych zmian, lecz ostatnio jakaś szalona (i prawdopodobnie nawalona niczym Dionizos przed prohibicją) kobieta z dziwnymi wężopodobnymi włosami zdołała przebić mu klatkę piersiową. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiał co czują potwory

rozmielane w pył. To były jego najgorsze godziny jego życia. Bynajmniej nie żałował żadnej ze swoich dotychczasowych ofiar. Jak bowiem mógł nie czuć zadowolenia, że zniszczył i dał choć na chwilę zasmakować cierpień czemuś, co najprawdopodobniej pożarło tak wielu półbogów, wśród których pewnie znajdował się niejeden jego znajomy? Wymęczony heros przystanął na chwilę przy zakręcie. Coś mu podpowiadało, że czeka go tam jedynie walka, a on nauczył sie już ufać swoim przeczuciom. Co go nie zabije, to przecież wzmocni. Przygotowując się psychicznie na możliwość otrzymania dość poważnych obrażeń, ostrożnie wyjrzał za zakręt, tylko po to, by dostać (jakże popularnie zwanego) oczojebsu. Widok jaki tam zastał, po tygodniach wędrówki w ciemnościach był dla niego równie jaskrawy niczym sen narkomana i syna bogini tęczy jednocześnie. Szybko schował się z powrotem do swej kryjówki, lecz słysząc ryk i śpiew ostrza Tantalosa, "wyłączył" podczerwień i przymrużając powieki ruszył do ataku, by wspomóc towarzysza. Ujrzał zgołą niecodzienny w tym jakże kolorowym świecie widok. Całe ściany były skąpane w płomieniach, a powodem zaistniałej sytuacji był nie kto inny, jak jego przyjaciel stojący nad truchłem rozpadającego się już długiego, kilkunastometrowego gada, z którego paszczy jeszcze buchały płomienie, zalewając nimi okolicę i tworząc łune, któa na pewno ściągnie wszystkie potwory z okolicy. Percy podziwiając jakże wspaniałe szczegóły anatomiczne potwora (wcale nie przyglądał się fallusowi!), cieszył się w duchu, że Ostrze Śmierci zamieniało w pył każdego potwora którego dotknie. Obchodząc ostrożnie ciało i omijając płomienie podszedł do mężczyzny.

-Chyba musimy sie już stąd wynosić-powiedział z odrobiną pretensji w głosie, podając mu jednocześnie upuszczoną w ogniu walki pelerynę.- Po tej rozróbie ściagną tu tłumy twoich wiernych fanów, którzy z chęcią wezmą w posiadanie ten jakże wspaniały miecz.

-Hmm... Masz rację, ale już sie tak na mnie nie obrażaj, ja także mam prawo do odrobiny zabawy- rozmówca herosa zaśmiał się chrapliwie.- A co do fanów, to masz ich chyba nieco więcej niż ja.-dodał odsłaniając w uśmiechu resztki swoich zębów.

-Bogowie! Wolałbym byc tu z Kronosem niż z Tobą w tym miejscu. Co ja sobie myślałem uwalniając Cię od tej zasłuzonej kary? Dobra idziemy już, bo nie mam ochoty się więcej kłócić.-Percy ruszył wzdłuż zaimprowizowanej drogi narzekając pod nosem na swojego towarzysza. Bo i było na co. Niby był synem Heremsa, ale miał żądzę walki większą od Aresa, był potężniej zbudowany niż potomkowie Hefajstosa i układał znakomite plany równie szybko niczym dzieci Ateny. Tajemniczy mężczyzna przez chwilę stał w miejscu, a potem pobiegł za młodym półbogiem uśmiechając się pod nosem, a przed nimi majaczył się w oddali cel ich wędrówki.

Tak. Zdecydowanie Tartar nie był zbyt przyjemnym miejscem.

_A na koniec zagadka! Co to jest: Małe, kosmate, wściekle stuka w klawiaturę i leczy swoje kompleksy na innych?_


End file.
